Bodyguard
by Wind's Requiem
Summary: Many years after Ocarina of Time, a man named Link becomes the humble and somewhat satirical bodyguard of his generation's beloved Princess Zelda. He's just trying to make some money, but with a deeper than expected bond with the princess, he finds that he's able to bring her a little laughter. He's no Hero of Time, but he may just find himself as the type of hero the Zelda needs.
1. One

_**A note**: First, please note that while I've listed my story as pertaining to the genres of "Friendship" and "Romance", it can be likewise applied to "Adventure" and maybe somewhat "Humor". Secondly, this is a Link X Zelda fic, and though Link's relationship with Zelda may be somewhat romantic, it's a relationship built upon friendship. My point here is that I'm not throwing some kinda bogus My Immortal plot-line at you, so don't worry. Finally, the reason it's rated teen is because of language, mainly. There may be some kind of adult themes, I suppose. I don't know. Enjoy, and leave plenty of feedback._

**_CURRENT COVER IMAGE IS DONE BY ASURE-SUNE ON DEVIANTART_**

* * *

I shuddered in the wind with regret towards the seasonable, yet unwelcome weather. Winter had loomed over Hyrule for awhile, and it was now that the bitter cold had begun to make its debut.

I released the firewood from my arms into its pile outside the house. Our home looked as though a gust could knock its walls.

I looked down at the firewood I had chopped all day. If only the fringe of the forest were closer to our house, I could've had enough wood for to last us months.

My shoulders ached, so I decided to call it quits and head inside. Maybe dinner was ready.

My sisters were huddled around the hearth, Faye braiding Audrey's hair, Audrey braiding Marley's hair, and Marley braiding Kel's.

"Nice to see you ladies being productive as usual." I stated upon entering, mainly just to get on their nerves.

Audrey, who was 16, was unamused. "I washed all the linens today, and I'm more productive than you... Not that I need to justify anything to you anyway."

"For the goddesses sake, I'm only teasing you." I muttered.

"Link, you'll let me go hunting with you tomorrow, won't you?" Marley looked up at me.

"Sorry, tomorrow I'm going up to the castle, remember?" I reminded her and sat down beside them. The flames of the hearth were so pleasant. The heat engulfed my cold skin.

"Aw... Take me next time you go hunting. You promise?" She insisted.

"Okay, okay, I promise." I told my nine year old sister.

My mother prepared dinner in the kettle that hung over the the kitchen fire. Like any other evening, now we all just waited for my father to come home.

My father works at the tall palace that looms over the city; Hyrule Castle. Some say the reason there's a half mile of a courtyard between it and the city is because if the castle were any closer, it'd cast a shadow over all of Castle Town, it's that huge. But, I can't say I've made it to the city recently, so who knows. Last time I went, I was young, and everything seems bigger when you're just a kid.

But my father rides there and back everyday along the dirt path that stretches for miles, which cuts through the green and yellow grass, up the cobblestone streets of the city, and to the rolling hills that sit before the castle. He trains soldiers in defense. He always says that the best offense is a good defense.

I don't think I could be a soldier. I love swordplay and hunting, but I couldn't fight in a mass. Swordplay is fun, and I'm good at it, but I couldn't… hunt people. Besides, I'm good, but I don't think that I'll ever be good like my father. Or his father; or his father's father. Not to mention that apparently the blood of the Hero of Time is in my family or something, so I know I'll never be as great as him.

Anyway, I'm going to the castle with my father to find work for myself tomorrow. I honestly dread the idea of a daily grind. But I suppose it's a lot better than just helping my mum all day and doing chores. I need to move out eventually.

I suppose the only thing that bothers me is the thought of everyone I meet asking me about my name. It's annoying. Annoying because I'm named after the hero of time, but neither of my sisters are named "Zelda". And naturally, everyone who meets me will ask if I'm related to him… ugh, it just gets old.

But about the job, it's a nice opportunity. My dad says that they can find something for me to do there. And working at Hyrule castle will probably get me paid good money. Even if I'm just shoveling horse shit at the castle stables, it'll pay better than me shoveling horse shit somewhere else.

However, I'll definitely bring the two daggers my father gave me when I was younger. What if they want me to do something involving combat? It's best to be prepared.

* * *

The next morning was exciting, but it was certainly masked with slight anxiety and doubt. What if I get an awful job?

It's far more than likely.

I woke before my father, as usual, to have breakfast with my mother and my two oldest of younger sisters.

My mother seemed to bubble with excitement over today, as if she couldn't wait for me to leave and come back home to tell her everything. I think the reason she wants me to have a job is so I'll move out, and meet a girl and get married. I really don't know about that. What the hell am I going to do with a wife? Have kids? I'm nineteen.

Okay, so maybe I'm at a good age to get married, but that doesn't mean I want to.

My mother poured the three of us coffee in little metal cups, and we sat around the round wooden table. "Link, you better be careful out there in the city. All types of weirdos…"

If I rolled my eyes and she saw it, I'd never hear the end of it. I decided against it. "I'll be with Dad, and I can handle myself. I'm not a child..."

Faye, my twin, was quiet, as usual, listening, but Audrey was only quiet so she wouldn't be scolded for being nosy; I could tell she wanted to comment.

My mother took a swig of the dark, grindy coffee. "You're not a man until you get married."

I didn't have to look to my right to know that they were both grinning. I sighed in response, unphased by her question of my masculinity. "I'll be fine." As mentioned earlier, I think I'm now going to be forced into another "why don't you get married?" talks now. It happens, like, every other morning.

"You might find a pretty lady in the city, a handsome knight like you." She said. And so it begins, just as predicted.

Audrey giggled, and Faye just looked away, with the smallest of smirks playing on her lips.

"Hey, no one said I'm going to be a knight. Do you even know how these things work?" I commented strategically to avoid the subject.

My mother sighed in defeat. Or maybe it was annoyance. Let's go with defeat.

My father eventually got up and joined us for breakfast. It was difficult for even just the three of us to sit around the tiny kitchen table before. Everything about this little house can be considered tiny. My father's job is well paying, really, and we could certainly could've afforded to live in the city if we wanted. We used to, as a matter of fact, but after my third sister was born, there was no room- especially with the fourth one on the way. I guess the house seems so small is because there're so many people in it.

To get to the castle, my father takes his horse, Catherine. He let me steer her while he sat behind me. She's an old horse, but she's the sweetest animal I've ever met. I learned to ride her when I was about nine. The horse is very lovingly attached to my father, and it's uncanny the way they were like friends.

My father sat behind me and we trotted up the long road. To this day, he'll still give me constant little tips on riding from behind me. It's annoying, but it's good information.

We made small talk as we trotted along the dirt path, and it wasn't long until the ground turned into stone bricks, making a clicking noise against the horse's hooves. Buildings and houses became more abundant, and once we crossed the drawbridge to Castle Town, our surroundings were filled with activity.

I saw little kids in city watch us pass through the city on the horse, and look at us with awe. Knights and outsiders rode horses, but the folks who lived in Castle Town had no need for a horse. I haven't been here in so long, but I did recognize everything well. The market stalls with people selling fresh meats, produce, and even jewelry were all still there. It was so weird seeing so many people in one place.

After we rode straight through the bustling city, we went up the path of the courtyard. As I expected, the castle wasn't quite as towering as I had remembered it. Still, though, it was huge. We came closer to the castle, and guards greeted my father. I hoped I wouldn't have to stand there all day like them.

I led Catherine into the extensive stable nearby, which could've held 50 horses. I could see an archery range behind the castle, and countless gardens.

At last we dismounted and walked to the enormous double doors of the castle and I was stricken with awe. The regal interior was too brilliant to describe. Red and purple carpets stretched down the hall in front, and up the two curving stairs that led to the upper floor. Banners and curtains hung, cascading over the gray brick walls, illuminated by bright lanterns. A large stained glass window took up much of the front wall above the door. But despite the fanciness of this palace, what really struck me was how tall this structure was. It was so massive and it amazed me to no end. I wondered how many bricks, how many men it took to build a building so spacious.

I followed my father, not paying attention to the ground because the ceiling was far more captivating. It must have been 40 feet high.

After we walked through the longest corridor in the history of Hyrule, we reached a door that was a bit smaller than the main entrance, but just as elegant. Probably the throne room.

To the right was a less intimidating door. I was told that this is the steward's office. Inside, it looked like a tiny library, with books and papers stacked everywhere. I expected to see some flighty, disorderly man behind the dark mahogany desk from the way the office looked, but instead it was a calm and orderly-looking woman.

"Sir Tomas." She nodded at my father.

"Good morning, Mi'lady." My dad made a small bow and I awkwardly mimicked him.

I tried to seem confident when I introduced myself to her. I wondered how she handled all the of things that went on around here.

She first asked me what kind of talents I have. I told her about my swordplay skills most of all. I mentioned that I hunt and ride too. My backed me up that I was good fighter, and I was surprised. I never really thought I've exceeded his expectations, because he is such a master with combat.

I answered more questions, and the stewardess thought for awhile, checking what appeared to be books full of records and whatnot. Eventually, she pardoned herself for the room for a few minutes. Before she did this, she said, "I might have an opportunity for you."

She left, and my father looked at me. "That's reassuring, don't you think?"

I shrugged. "Kinda ...foreboding."

"Well, if she wanted you to clean the stables, or train with the guards, you would've known by now."

Long story short, I ended up in the throne room, before the King and Queen of Hyrule. Alone. So that soothed my nerves for sure.

The throne room was even more ornate than the rest of the castle. The floors here seemed to be made of marble, and the walls were decorated with even more stained glass windows. Out the the right and left walls were windows in which you could see two little courtyards through. I bowed on one knee, ready to grovel if needed, but both their mannerisms seemed actually pretty friendly.

"Good day, it's good to see the son of a veteran knight." the Queen addressed me. She did not sit on her throne, but instead stood before me, in an ivory gown. Armed guards hung about the room in different areas. "Link… are you a descendent of the Hero of Time?"

I reluctantly stood up. "Thank you, Your Majesty. I am." The Queen looked like "Zelda" always looked in the legends: blonde hair and bright blue eyes. In the land of Hyrule, blonde hair was a dominant gene, and would always overcome darkness of hair.

"We'd like to ask you some questions, Link. An interesting opportunity has arisen, and you just may be fit for it." The King spoke from his throne, a few paces away.

I nodded and thanked him.

"How old are you?" The Queen asked.

"Nineteen, Your Majesty."

They were trying to give me some obscure job, I'm sure. I couldn't fathom what it could be though, so I wasn't sure if I wanted it or not. I suppose if it's obscure… It probably paid high, at least. I became more eager.

"I am told you are a fighter. What weapon do you use?" The king asked me, raising his gray eyebrows.

"Preferably, one or two daggers, Your Highness," I said. "But I can also use a short sword."

Now I knew that what they wanted me for was combat-based, so that's exciting. I still had no clue what they wanted me for though.

"I wish to see you fight, Link." The Queen stated. She then added, chuckling, "Not real fighting of course." I became nervous now.

"Of course, Your Majesty." I replied hesitantly. "Who?"

The King glanced to his group of protectors. "Sir Rodger? You're about his size."

I gulped when a guard stepped up to stand before me. He was wearing iron armor, and had a sword at his side. Luckily, I brought my daggers.

"Sir Rodger, why don't you sheath your sword, I want to see if he can break your defense." The King instructed.

I unsheathed both of my daggers. I knew I couldn't hurt him because of all the armor he wore. All I had to do is play-fight really, and take an offensive role.

He and I exchanged nods and he crouched slightly. Not minding my audience, I made a stance and it began.

I thought quickly. If I can get him to expose his back to me, I'd be able to put my knife to his throat. I mean, not actually, of course.

My eyes flicked to every part of him. I moved and then he moved. I tested him with this to judge his reaction time and see a future opening.

As far as obstacles, his shield was the primary.

I need to act soon. This is no brawl; this is what might decide my job. I must take out a target quickly.

And so I lept forward, guarding my body with one dagger, and swinging with the other. I aimed for his chest right now. Foolishly, he reached out to block the attack with his hide shield, his left hand going across his body. Yet as my right dagger hit hard leather, his whole left side was exposed. I flipped my wrist around to jab the guy in the side with the handle of my knife. It couldn't have pierced his armor, but it could've hurt my blade if I tried to "stab" him like I would to an actual attacker. I heard the King make a noise of interest.

He flinched, but like a good fighter, he did not stumble, and regained his confidence. He was probably making up a new strategy right now.

Yet, it was too late for him to act; because as soon as he flinched, I jumped behind him and grabbed his neck. I didn't hold my knife near his throat, but I think everyone got the point.

The Queen began to clap in delight. Sir Rodger and I parted, and I gave him a polite bow.

"Excellent. Your offensive skills are impressive." She said.

"Thank you, Your Majesty." I replied humbly.

"Now I must know if you can defend yourself from a target." The King presented me with another challenge.

Here we go again.

Though my father specializes in defense and has taught me this and that, I am significantly worse at it.

I ended up with a wooden short sword (what the soldiers training would practice with) in my right hand and a small hide shield in my left. A different guard, one probably more offensive in assignment, now challenged me. Both of us used these wooden swords because I didn't have armor.

And as I wasn't such a defensive fighter, he was a lot harder.

I let him swing his short sword at me, and I used what blocking skill I had to play him. With each swing, I thrusted my shield at his sword with just a little more force. I learned this from my father.

Yet I soon faulted, where he threw me onto the ground with his forearm. It was cold and hard, but I've taken worse. I tried to spring back up as soon as possible before he could gain the upper hand again.

We went back and forth, dodging and hitting each other with his sword or my shield until I managed to land my shield into his chest. I'm not too strong, but it took him off guard, and I managed to to push him over with it. With my shield hovering in front of his sword, I went to "stab" him in the chest while he was on the ground.

But he rolled over quickly to escape, just as I would've done.

I had to win this! It was already taking me long enough to get him, so I must win!

So with my mind running fast, I eventually got a chance to step back and forcefully block his sword with mine. Again, I wasn't as strong as him, but I could successfully force his sword down with my. While putting all my force into a seemingly simple blocking move, I took him by surprise by releasing the pressure suddenly and jumping to his side. I didn't hesitate to then quickly but gently hit my sword against his entire back, which would have left a huge horizontal gash.

Another bow, and another little moment of applause from the Queen. I didn't deserve it though; I couldn't take him out quickly.

"I can tell your talent lies in offense, but still, very impressive." The King praised. He seemed amused to have watched an exciting fight.

The Queen nodded in agreeance, holding her hands together at her waist. "With a little training, he could certainly be better than the old one." She said to the King.

"Then I think my mind is set…" He stroked his beard.

"Very well then." The royal woman turned to me. "Would you accept a position as the bodyguard of Princess Zelda?"

It shocked me. First off, I came in this morning entirely prepared to mop floors. I couldn't have even dreamed of meeting the King and Queen, much less work for them nearly directly. Also, Princess Zelda? I had forgotten about the princess of Hyrule. I wasn't really aware that there was a princess right now. But following her around all day sounded like a nice and easy way to earn money. It could be very mundane, but it's an important thing. It takes skill to guard someone's life. It's so much better than any job I could have hoped for.

And I was right; that is really obscure.

I was miles beyond satisfied. "It'd be the greatest honor," I said gratefully. "Thank you so much, Your Majesty, Your Highness." I looked to both the King and Queen.

"Yes, of course," The King said warmly. They both seemed pleased. Perhaps they'd been looking for someone for this position for awhile.

They gave me a briefing. Since I wasn't fully prepared for the job, I would train for the later half of each of my working days, and assume my duties in the morning. Starting tomorrow, I would go to the castle in the morning for work. Apparently, the bodyguard of the Queen will teach me. And after I know what I need to know, I'll start working full time, with one day off every week.

As far as actually guarding the princess, it seemed like I would just have to follow her everywhere she goes, or wait outside of whatever room she needed privacy in. It actually sounded really boring. I'd imagine she'll just tune me out, but maybe she'll talk sometimes. I wonder what she does all day.

The deal-sealer though, is that I get 500 rupees a week when I work full time, and 300 for now. To put it in perspective, someone working in a shop might get 100 a week, tops.

I wondered about the princess. If I'm gonna be stuck with her for 10 hours, I should hope she's not too unbearable.

* * *

At home, my family interrogated me about every detail. And they were glad, of course. My mother thanked the goddesses and my sisters seemed proud of me. More or less.

Marley's dark eyebrows narrowed. "Bodyguard? Like, for _the_ Princess Zelda?" She thought I was joking.

"Yes, _the_ princess of Hyrule." I assured my sister.

"Like, really really?" My youngest of sisters, Kel asked. She was only five years old. "Are you like a prince then?"

"Uh, no." I told her. I guess she really didn't understand.

"I really think you're just messing with me." Marley insisted. Audrey nodded in agreement.

"Oh goddesses. I'm a bodyguard. For Princess Zelda. Accept it." I told her. "Why is my good fortune so hard for you to believe?"

Before Marley could answer me, Faye, stepped in. "Be nice, Marley. I know you were about to say something rude. I'm proud of you, Link. I just hope you have good manners around that lot…"

"I wouldn't count on _that,_" Audrey said.

After convincing my bratty but lovable sisters of the truth, the three went to bed for the night. However, Faye sighed. "I think I need to talk to you," she said.

So went to the porch in front of our house. The breeze was calm and the moon was especially bright.

My twin sister's windy blue eyes sloped in concern. "Link… surely you've pondered why it is that the Princess suddenly needs a new bodyguard…right?"

I inhaled the brisk air. "I… not really."

She shook her head. "I feel like we're never quite on the same page, Link. What if someone killed the last one? If even one person out there, from here or beyond Hyrule wants Princess Zelda killed, then you're in danger." She said softly. "You're just a wall to them, Link…"

I shifted my weight. "Look, Hyrule has been peaceful for years. And there are no kingdoms beyond Hyrule anyway, so there's no one with any reason to plot against her. No one cares about the Princess. And even so, I'll receive training. Don't worry about me, Faye." I assured her. Maybe I wasn't so sure for myself, but I could be sure for her.

"I will worry, Link." She paused. "I'm really happy for you, truly. I just… don't want you doing something that could get you killed." She looked down, her pale hair catching the light of the moon.

"I appreciate your concern." I said warmly, and touched her shoulder.

"That doesn't really help." She was apprehensive.

"Okay, then what will?" I was just trying to make her smile now.

Faye chuckled softly. "Just don't get hurt, I guess."

And I took it to heart. Faye was the smartest person I knew. She was an old soul; a true intellectual. I don't really do things for myself, so I'll do it for her. I'll be careful for her, not for me, because there's motivation. My mother told me that I'm like the Hero of Time, because I do things for other people with no questions asked. It was his most infamous trait.


	2. Two

**_Note: _**_So Link's sisters have changed. I put in one more sister of his in the story, and also changed the name of the youngest one, and I've edited this into the last chapter. I know, it's really inconvenient. My reasoning for this is that I wrote a basis of the first few chapters of this story, like, last year. I'm completely reinventing it with all this and changing everything, because it really did kind of suck. But anyway, I was looking off the original draft for this chapter and realized that my past self couldn't seem to decide how many sisters Link had, so I just decided I would go with four, instead of three- I don't know, I have my reasons. Anyway, sorry about that. If you've read the first chapter before January 28, 2014, definitely maybe skim the last chapter to get that change! It's not really that much of a difference though. I apologize for this lengthy author's note. I'll probably take it out in due time._

* * *

"Boy, I can't say I don't envy you." This time, my father drove the gentle horse to the castle. The air was cold, like it had been, but the sun shone extra bright today. The long grass around the rural path shimmered pale green, like the scales of fish. Catherine had a merry feel about her this morning. She whinnied happily, enjoying the morning walk.

"With a few years, you'll be making more money than me." My father chuckled.

"I don't know about that." I said.

"So, are you eager to meet the princess?" He changed topics.

Okay, the real answer? Maybe. I'm definitely nervous. I think I'm going to feel strange around the Princess. And I literally have nearly no experience being around girls.

There used to be a girl who lived a little ways away from our house, when I was 14. It was just two minutes down the road, and she lived with her parents. Just her; the only child. What was her name? Anna? She was my age and we played together all the time. I kinda started liking her eventually, but I mean, we were 14, I don't know. She eventually moved away to the city, I think.

So that's the extent of my experience with women.

So, no. I'm not eager to meet the Princess. I won't know what to say around her. Yet I suppose I don't really have to say anything if I'm just a bodyguard.

"Maybe." I said vaguely in reply. "Do you know anything about her?"

"I don't know much. She's 17, maybe 18, I think." He said. "Quite a lass, I hear. Beautiful. I'm sure she'll fancy you, Link."

I bit my lip, an awful habit of mine. "Doubt it."

My father chuckled and shook his head. "You're so pessimistic. Lighten up, boy!"

* * *

The blonde horse gave my father a sweet nudge in parting once we dismounted her in the stables of Hyrule Castle. I think he's more tender to that pony than he is to his wife.

He went off to where he trained soldiers all day, in a field south of the castle. He's not too old to be a knight himself, but after he hurt his knee in an accident a long time ago, this was his only option.

Then I was alone, making my way to meet the stewardess again. Her name, I now know, is Ellise. The brown haired woman led me to the throne room. She wore a fancy robe, similar to a kind of garment a man would wear.

Once in the bright, marble throne room, I bowed to the King and Queen like I did yesterday.

"Good morning, My Queen, My King." I said upon entering. Hmph, Faye would be proud of my eloquent manners. It just comes to me when I need it.

The Queen beamed. She today wore a deep blue gown of dyed silk. "Oh, isn't it splendid, Link? I've hoped someone would come to protect Zelda for weeks now, and here you are!"

The King nodded his head in agreement. "I'd like you to meet my daughter, when she comes. I've sent someone to fetch her, and she'll show you around here." He told me. "You are welcome in my castle."

"It's an honor, Your Highness."

The Queen walked closer to me. "Zelda is somewhat shy. I apologize if she comes off as timid." She smiled apologetically.

Introvertedness is opposite to my personality, but how could I mind? It's not a negative thing.

"I'm sure I will be pleased to meet her, Your Majesty." I said warmly.

The King lowered his voice now. "Link, I think I trust you. You're a good man, like your father. You've signed contracts and made an oath, and I know you will not betray us. But right now, I must remind you that anything but the utmost respect for the princess is treason, as far as I am concerned."

"Of course, Your Highness. You have my word." I said automatically, nervous. Honestly, I wouldn't even know how to betray them, much less have reason to.

"Very well then." The Queen Zelda released the tension in the air. "I see my yeoman in the doorway. Come in, dear."

I turned in that direction, wondering what I've gotten myself into.

She stepped into the room with the servant beside her. The Princess was a few fathoms away, but I could still see her throat move with a heavy swallow.

This was not the first thing I noticed about her though. She walked slowly, with doubt. I could tell by the way her hand, embellished with rings, reached across her body to grip her other arm, that she was nervous too. Not for the same reasons I had though, I'm sure. Her dress was a pale green, that reminded me of the tall winter grass I had seen riding up her today, and the bodice on top of it was silver. She wore her light blonde hair down over her shoulders. She certainly looked the part of a princess.

But her eyes were anxious, locked on me. I don't know what she was thinking. She gave no hint; her expression was blank.

I wondered what I appeared like to make her so reluctant in her steps, until the Queen prodded her along. "Come along, dear, don't be so shy."

As she approached me I noticed her eyes travel up, and I was confused by this, until I realized how much taller I was than her. Hoping to make her feel more at ease, I took a knee, and gave a docile smile. It's funny how I was so nervous about meeting her before, but now it was I who was being outgoing. I suppose her uneasiness distracted me from my own. "Good morning, Your Grace."

She took a visible breath and stopped a few feet before me. She looked me over carefully. I stood back up.

I suppose everyone was right: she was beautiful. Zelda was short and thin… petite. Yet, she still looked every bit of 17, just little. Her hair was the same color as my oldest sister's, and it curled slightly at the tips.

She did not look at me with repulsion, or even with dissatisfaction, but instead eyed me quizzically.

"Good day, Sir…" Her face turned pink as the words slowly tumbled from her lips.

"Link." I finished her sentence for her. She looked slightly upwards at me, though she didn't meet my eyes for more than a second, where they'd then flick away. I wasn't that tall, was I? Maybe two heads above her.

Her eyes were very light like all Hylians, but I noticed they were on the verge of a sage-ish green. I'd never seen that before. They darted across my features, as if looking for something in my expression. "Sir Link." She stated. "Would you care for me to, uh, show you around?" Her hands knit together. I really didn't understand why she seemed so nervous. What would a princess have to be nervous of? If anything, I should be the nervous one here. Yet, I found that I wasn't.

"Yes, Your Grace." I said, trying to be reassuring. I then looked to the King and Queen. "I'll assume my duty now?"

"Please do, Link."

* * *

I silently followed her out of the throne room, which was the primary attraction of the ground floor, and into the great main hall where the curling stairs were. The doors closed tight behind as we walked a few feet. She informed me that all the rooms to the left and right were soldiers' and servants' quarters, and all led to respective lavatories and washrooms. Several guards filled the spacious hall, walking about to wherever they were headed, and they all said "Good morning, Your Grace", and etcetera.

We walked in a silence that was the verge of awkward. I just didn't know what to say, or if to say anything at all. Probably, the latter. But with her not saying anything either, it just was weird. Before we reached the stairs to see the main interests of the castle on the upper floor, she suddenly stopped short and turned to me.

She still didn't meet my eyes. "May we have a less formal greeting? My parents…" She sighed.

I listened, interested. Sounded good to me. I was actually generally relieved at this; I don't know how much longer we could've kept up with that awkward social distance.

Zelda peered up at me. "In the presence of other royals, I suppose you must call me 'Your Grace', or 'Majesty', or whatever…" She finally looked me in the eyes for the first time. "But, would it be alright, if you just called me 'Princess Zelda' or just 'Princess'? Even just 'my lady' if you really wanted..." She paused, "I mean… is that alright?" I guess she had been waiting for the guards to leave this particular hall while we walking.

"Of course, whatever you wish." I said. Honestly that felt better for me too. "It's nice to meet you, Princess Zelda."

She offered her hand to me. "Thank you, Sir Link. It's just those other titles make me feel so vain. And the pleasure is mine." She added, and I shook her tiny hand softly.

"I understand. And sorry, but I'm no Sir, my lady." I chuckled a bit.

"Oh, my apologies!" She smiled sheepishly. "I… would you mind if I just called you 'Link'?"

"No, that'd be great." I said. It would be great. I'd say we were off to a nice start.

We began walking again, now turning up the stairs to the first floor.

She pointed out what doors held what, and which staircase led where as we walked around the castle. I had just located the kitchen, when she suddenly said, "It's a tiring job, Link. Being a bodyguard." I walked beside her.

"I'm a patient man," I assured the Princess.

"I just hope I don't bore you to death." She chuckled uneasily. "How about I won't pretend like you don't exist, and you don't have to like me, but in return, I'll try to be tolerable, deal?"

I laughed softly. "Princess, I believe you worry too much about how you come off. I'm just your bodyguard. It's my job." I assured her.

"I just don't want you to be unhappy here." She shrugged. "I feel like my last bodyguard was." She was a very observant person, and I admired that. I feel like she would get along with Faye well.

"My lady, I came from doing chores all day, every day, with four sisters in the house. How could I be unhappy here?" I asked rhetorically. "And I wouldn't worry about the likes of me, if I were you, Princess." I added.

"I don't really have anything else to worry about." She muttered.

"Well, you shouldn't be worrying at all." I said. I then changed the subject, because she seemed way too nice to me. It was strange. "My lady, do you mind me asking what happened to the last bodyguard?"

She seemed taken off guard.

"I- you don't have to answer, my lady." I quickly said.

"No, no, it's your right to know. She just resigned. She felt like she was inept after, uh, someone tried to get near me." She said this reluctantly, and I felt bad about asking.

"I-I'm sorry, my lady, I shouldn't have asked," I said. But it wasn't true; I wasn't sorry, I was glad to know about it. Because I couldn't look at her the same way knowing that people have tried to kill this girl.

"No, Link, you're my bodyguard now, you should know." She shrugged.

"How...often?" I wondered aloud.

"Perhaps, once a year." She seemed like she didn't want to have to tell me this.

Once a year? I couldn't help but imagine a young Zelda being targeted with a knife. I crinkled my nose in distaste because I honestly felt bad for her.

She looked over (and up) at me and laughed a little. "Hey, that's why you're here. And it's not like they, like, jump through the window, I mean, the guards usually can stop them in time. This one just slipped through is all. And she panicked."

"I just didn't realize there was such evil in the world. I'm wondering who's behind this." I said.

"I'm sure it varies. Most people don't know this, but there are clans beyond Hyrule. No settlements, no kingdoms, but groups of nomads." She told me. "It would have to be the work of someone in a clan. But, none of their thugs have ever made it back. This castle is a fort, really. So any kind of plans are at a stand still for them. But, uh, don't share that with anyone, please."

"Of course, my lady." I promised.

"I mean, I'd imagine they want to get rid of the Queen's only heir so my dynasty would eventually fall, but they're fools if they think it would be that easy. Don't worry about that though, okay?" She said. "I didn't mean to concern you."

I wasn't worried. But, Faye was right.

We walked through the castle slowly, and on this upper floor, we entered, if not, then merely peeked through the door of each and every room, unlike the ground floor. First, we visited the oratory; which was a small chapel to the goddesses. It was at the end of the hall, right behind where the stair led off.

Inside was beautiful. I remembered the large stained glass art that could be seen on the front exterior of the castle, just above the great doors. Well, inside the oratory, the back wall was entirely made up of this very same window. It depicted the white goddess Hylia giving the her sacred sword to a man in green with a long red cape. Golden sunlight was shown radiating over them in the form of the tinted yellow glass and in the background appeared to be a great red bird; a Loftwing from the legends. Nothing was in the room except a shrine of sorts. There were three large gems on the altar; appearing to be of ruby, sapphire and emerald, etched in gold, with the symbol of Din, Nayru, and Farore on each.

I looked at the window again.

"Do you know the story of The First Hero?" Zelda asked from behind me.

I thought about it. "I can't quite remember hearing that one." I said, honestly.

She nodded. "That's who that man is- the first hero who served Her Grace, Hylia."

I turned. "Really? I'd never heard of this." Which meant that Faye hadn't either. I could know something that she doesn't…Sweet. "Do tell, my lady, if you don't mind."

Zelda seemed surprised that I asked. "Of course. I hope I can tell it correctly… So, you know the tale of Skyloft, correct?"

"Yes." I remember it as one of the first stories I ever learned as a child.

"So, before the land in the sky existed, there was a land on this very earth, called 'the Land of Hylia', not Hyrule. This is the earliest we know of Hylians. Demons attacked the once peaceful land, and there would be no saving it. Hylia, Her Grace, knew this and rode from the heavens on a crimson Loftwing, where the champion knight of her land, Link, would promise to defend his people from these demons. There was a great war, and the goddess' army fought valiantly to save their land from evil. The Crimson Loftwing accepted Link as its rider, as he had the most vigor and courage of all Hylians ever to have lived. The triforce's power had activated within the Master Sword while he bore it, and so he delivered it to Hylia, who ripped land from the earth with a single swing. She rose this land to the sky, high above the clouds to save her people. That's how Skyloft was created." She explained. I watched her with great interest. "The great demons fled, frustrated that the power of the triforce was raised to the heavens, beyond their reach. I've read that Link fell after the fight, and died in the goddess' weeping arms… Supposedly she promised his spirit would be carried on eternally to heroes reborn, and that she would shed her divinity to accompany him as a Hylian. Which is how the first Princess Zelda came to be, by the way."

I felt stricken with awe at the fact that she knew all that. Not even my know-it-all sister knew a tale of the goddesses with such detail. "I've never once heard of that… how did you know all this?" I was so impressed.

She smiled shyly, "I read a lot. I have access to all the records of Hyrule's history, they're in the library of the castle. Though quite honestly, I doubt anyone has read most of those in years. I remember that the book I learned this particular story had dust caked between every page. It looked as if it had gone a century untouched."

I smiled warmly. "That's so interesting… I never knew that." I looked back at the stained glass.

"Speaking of heroes… I'm assuming you were named after the hero of legends. Forgive me for asking, but is he a relative of sorts?"

"Oh, no need for forgiveness, my lady." I said. "Yes, supposedly the Hero of Time is an ancestor of mine."

"Fascinating…You look a bit like the hero of legends as well." She murmured. "And I'm also assuming you get asked that a lot too, correct?"

"I do, in fact." I chuckled.

"It's fitting, really." She said. "Kind of cliché, almost, that you're my bodyguard." We both started for the door to see the rest of the castle. "Oh, goddesses, I'm thinking aloud again, sorry. So there's the door to the kitchens up there to left." She told me.

We reached there and peeked in through the doorway. The kitchen emanated with heat. There were at least ten cooks working around, baking bread, slicing meat, tending to oven fires, and doing everything else needed to be done. I saw everything my mother would do all day done by ten people simultaneously.

"I don't know how they do it, but they cook all day, everyday." She shook her head. "How could anyone do something so tedious all day?"

So many guards and soldiers passed by us as we crossed the hall. "This is the courtwizard's labratory," She motioned at yet another door. "He may be busy at the moment, so we best leave him be, but I'm sure we'll see him around sometime."

"Courtwizard?" I asked as we continued on to a small side-hallway to the right.

"He practices magical skills, like alchemy, enchanting, and all kinds of spells. And truth be told, after eighteen years of living here, I still don't know why we need him, but he's a nice man."

"I've only heard of magic being used in stories…" I commented, interested in this talk of magic.

"Well, it's definitely a dying art. But it's a very useful thing for adventurers to at least dabble in."

"I'd imagine, my lady. Didn't the Hero of Time use some magical spells?" I asked. She seemed to have an extensive knowledge on these things.

"I believe he did." She said.

"Do you know any magic?" I asked. As we walked in this small, much more narrow hallway, I saw that it overlooked the little courtyard I had noticed in the throne room yesterday. I've heard that this is supposedly called a 'ward' or 'bailey'; a courtyard surrounded by the walls of the castle.

"I do, actually, know one spell. It's not much though. Just a little flame spell." She told me.

"That sounds amazing, my lady." I assured her. It really was. I hoped I could see it sometime.

At the end of this hall was only the doors of four guest rooms.

The last thing for us to see on this floor was the great hall, but she told me I could see that in due time. Right in front of the oratory were another, smaller set of bent stairs that led up the final story. The larger stairs of the ground floor almost curled around the smaller ones.

And up these last steps was yet another hall of sorts, yet this floor was not a complete story. All it held were the King and Queen's huge bedchamber, with their wardrobes and washrooms and all, Zelda's bedchamber, and two other bedchambers. Zelda's room was right above where the oratory was. She explained that this was the room of the first-born child, or first heir, then you'd have the second and third heir also, in rooms not quite as large. The guest rooms downstairs could in theory hold more children, but as Zelda was the only child of her parents, her room was the only one in use by a prince or princess. Several relatives who lived in the castle occupied them now. On this upper floor, guards and soldiers did not make their way about. The only ones found bustling through this hall were servants and handmaidens and maids.

Finally, we went to Zelda's room. Near the door was a small tea-table covered in a white lace tablecloth. Her bed was the biggest bed I'd ever seen, and it wore sage colored blankets and pillows. Such a strange color for fabric to be dyed… I'd never seen anything like it. There was a small dresser and a vanity table. A quarter of the room was taken up by a wall, which actually held two small, separate rooms. One had an archway, and it led to a wardrobe room, and the other had a door. I'm presuming it was her personal washroom.

The whole room was so spacious and open. There were large windows on all three walls.

"So that's my castle. And here's where I spend most of my time." She said, and sat down at the round table. "Have a seat, please, if you'd like."

I did. Her room smelled of fresh linen. I wondered if it always did. Just then, her handmaiden knocked and entered her room.

"Hello, Your Grace," a young woman walked into her room. "I just noticed it's about time for-" She cut herself off. I looked at her peculiarly, because her words had failed her right when she noticed me in the room. "Well, well, who's this?" She raised her eyebrows at me.

Zelda sighed. "Oh Daellys…This is Link. As of today, he's my new bodyguard."

Daellys was clearly foreign. Her skin was like light desert sand, and her eyes were brown. All Hylians had light, blue eyes.

She looked at me with disbelief. "Bodyguard? Oh wow…So how old are you, honey?"

"Daellys!" Zelda scolded, all the while laughing softly. I felt my face grow red. "What kind of introduction is that?"

"Oh!" She exclaimed. "Where are my manners? I am Daellys, the foreign beauty from lands afar…" She said dramatically, running a hand through her reddish hair.

I chuckled. "I'm Link. And I'm nineteen."

"Oh honey!" She closed her eyes happily. "You can be my bodyguard any day."

Zelda groaned. "Daellys," She sighed with exasperation. "Could you fetch some tea? And I do not give you permission to court my bodyguard!" She added.

"She won't have to know, baby." She whispered loudly to me. She winked and laughed as she exited the room.

Princess Zelda shook her head. "I must apologize for her, Link. My handmaiden is rather... outgoing. You see, she's born of the Gerudo tribe, an all female group. She hadn't seen a man since she was about twenty herself. I'm sorry about all that, Link."

I just shook my head, laughing softly myself. "It's alright," I said.

"So until the end of your shift, you kinda have to follow me around, basically." She frowned slightly, looking down. "I'm sorry."

"Well, do I get to eat with you?" I smirked at her, hoping to lighten her mood.

Then she laughed a genuine laugh; the first laugh I'd heard from her.

"That's your first concern? Not how boring I am?" She shook her head. "Yes, Link. There's always plenty of food, and seeing as my old bodyguard ate with us, I'd imagine you will too. Honestly, my parents are easily swayed by adolescents. If you suck up to them long enough, then you'll be practically one of the family."

"Well if there's free food, I'm in." I said. "But I thought we went over this. Don't worry about me. You're not boring, I'm sure."  
She shrugged.

"Well, then what do you like to do for fun?" I offered.

"Nothing I'm allowed. And things you'd find boring."

I chuckled. "Care to elaborate, my lady?"

"I like to shoot at the archery range, but my mother discourages it. I don't have anyone to teach me anyway though, so I don't do that often. I'd actually like to hunt sometime, but I'm obviously not good enough yet, and that would never happen anyway." I've hunted for 10 years. I couldn't imagine a life where I didn't. I mean, killing animals is something you have to get used to, but it's not like we aren't grateful of what we kill. Farore made all the animals and plants and humans to live off of each other. "I'd like to travel around Hyrule."

"As for things I do partake in… I read a lot, play the lute, have tea… read some more." She said sadly. "I'm not allowed to leave."

My eyebrows furrowed. I couldn't imagine that. I'm not exactly free to do whatever I want all the time, but… she doesn't even leave the courtyards? And I didn't want to sound stupid asking what a lute is. Maybe an instrument? But anyway, "Never? Not even with me?" I suggested with a hint of a grin on my lips.

And as soon as I said it, something flickered in her eyes. "You...you think so?"

Then Daellys came back with a tea-tray and set it down on the table.

"Need anything else?" She rested her hands on her hips.

"No thank you," Zelda dismissed her.

"Alright," she put her hand on my shoulder before walking away. "I'll see you later."

I chuckled. Zelda rolled her eyes at her spunky handmaiden as she left.

"I think your parents would let me take you to the city, eventually." I told her.

She looked hopeful. "I'd really love that, Link." Zelda picked up a cup for herself and offered me one. "Tea?"

I blinked. I didn't expect this kind of treatment at all. "I shouldn't," I said politely.

"Oh, Link. It's fine. Please." She poured herself some.

I honestly didn't think I could possibly say no to anything she said, so I caved in, almost grumbling at the way people can easily sway me. "Sure. Thank you, but allow me," I offered to pour it myself, but she refused and poured me some anyway.

"I must confess, I've never actually had tea before…" I told her, a bit self-conscious.

She pondered this. "Oh! Sorry." She smiled sheepishly. "If you don't like it, it's quite alright. You just put some sugar and milk in it."

I copied her exactly, dropping in as much sugar and milk that she did.

She sipped the tea and I did as well. It was a strange, sweet taste, and I had to keep myself from making a face at the unusualness of it. But it wasn't bad, I guess. It seemed like an acquired taste. It tasted really expensive.

"So what do you do for fun?" She asked me now.

I was honestly confused. "Why would you care about what I do, my lady?"

"Link, you're my bodyguard, but you're still a person. I must get to know you." She assured me.

"If you insist, then sure." I shrugged. "I'm not really an intellectual like you, Princess. I like hunting, and archery, like you said you'd be interested in. My favorite thing though, is probably horseback riding. Hopefully with this job, I can buy my own horse. It's very fun."

I thought she would be bored with me, but to my surprise, she hung onto every word I said. I suppose when you're limited to a castle your whole life, little things like hunting are an adventure. I suddenly felt this overwhelming desire to take her to see the city. She really needs to get out for once.

"Goddesses...I wish I could ride a horse..." She said dreamily. "And Link? Do you think you could teach me how to shoot a bow correctly sometime? Since you seem like you really know what you're doing."

"Of course, my lady. I'd love to," I replied, and she looked delighted.

I found that I couldn't seem to take my eyes off of hers during the time of our conversation because of their unique green hue. I'd never seen anything like it in my entire life. Lots of things in this castle can be described that way, I've noticed. But her eyes were just so green… Some peoples' eyes are more turquoise and some are more grayish blue, but they don't venture outside of being blue. I wondered if I was imagining it, and it was just her greenish dress that distorted the colour to me.

"My lady, forgive me for asking, but do green eyes run in your father's side of the family?"

She went silent, appearing to be pondering it. "No…I've never heard of anyone else to have green eyes…" She said.

"Oh, I- I didn't mean it as though it were strange…" I quickly tried to say. "I'm sorry, I just noticed…"

She shrugged. "It is strange. My mother says it's a deformity."

I was regretful I had inquired something so impulsively.

"No, no, they're lovely…"

She looked nearly bewildered for a second. "Wait, you really think…?"

"Oh, um, I do. I'm sorry, my lady, I didn't mean to ask about something personal…" I apologized. "Please, forgive me."

"No, no." She smiled a tiny smile. "Thank you."

* * *

I left the castle that day, in a good mood. Things had gone so well, that I didn't even feel that day to be reality, as if it were only a pleasant dream. That evening, I spent the rest of my day training with a man. His name was Sir Titus, and he served as the Queen's bodyguard. He taught me about defending other people, while taking out targets at the same time. Apparently, today I had learned fairly quickly and I wouldn't need to be training for long.

At home my sisters practically swarmed me. They try to act like they're better than me, but they couldn't even try to hide their interest in my affairs of today. Faye, Audrey, Marley, and Kel refused anything but to know everything about the princess.

"Well what's she like!?" Marley demanded immediately. She was so bossy…

I shrugged. "Timid. She seemed almost scared of me at first. But we got to know each other quickly. She's so nice to me. Very intelligent." My sisters listened intently. That's a first. "Actually, she reminds me of you, Faye. Except for the whole 'nice to me' thing."

Faye rolled her eyes, even though we both knew the most teasing and tormenting I received was from Audrey.

"Is she beautiful?" Kel asked. "Does she have long golden hair?"

"I mean, yes…" I said. "Of course she is. She has pale blonde hair, down to her mid-back. Her eyes are green, actually."

"Green?" Audrey asked. They were all astonished. "You're sure?"

"Positive."  
"What do you mean, green?" Kel asked skeptically.

"Some Hylians have green eyes… it's really rare." Audrey answered her.

"They say eyes like the forest are a gift of Farore." Faye said, in thought. "Perhaps she is blessed with courage, Link."

"More so than I am." I mumbled.

"So what's your favorite thing about her?" Audrey asked curiously.

"Um, I guess that she's really down-to-earth. She asked that I just call her Princess Zelda, instead of 'Your Majesty' and all that. And even though my job is to literally stand there and be ignored, she talks to me anyway. It's nice."

"Wow, brother, you certainly are living the high life now." Audrey commented.

"It's closer than you'll ever get." I said back.

"You two bicker like children…" Faye sighed.

Marley then asked, "D'you think you'll fall in love with her?"

I felt my face warm up. "I should hope not."

"Well can we see her sometime?" Kel innocently asked, her eyes pleading.

"No, I don't know about that. I think I might become friends with her, but it's my job. Sorry, kiddo."

"Well what does she do all day?" Marley asked.

"Unfortunately, she can't leave the castle, I think. She reads, walks around the castle courtyard…"

And that's what she always did. I followed her around all day, with my daggers sheathed at my side, and stood in the corner of every room she went in. It was a little boring, but every week when I brought home that pay, it was miles more than worth it. This job was the door to my freedom, so I went to the castle every day to follow her around.

If someone wanted to visit her, they had to get through me first, and tell me exactly who they are. I was a tough bodyguard, and it was kinda sweet.

Even if it was boring though, it wasn't nearly as bad as it could easy be. I mean, she was sweet and pretty and nice, so how could it be bad following her at all? And as the days went on, I felt oddly protective over her, as if she were a little kid or something.

The best thing was that she always talked to me. I think she was always bored anyway too. She quietly did what she meant to do, yes, but she didn't ignore me. If she wanted tea, she always offered me a cup, and if she wanted scones, she let me have some. She even taught me how to play chess one day. I'm really quite bad at it. But she asked me about my family and my house and training, and she generally seemed to enjoy conversing with me. She laughs at the things I say. She told me how lonely she was in the past. Her old bodyguard was always very distant, and they never once laughed about something together. Zelda said she was glad to have me around, because we get along, and while I was only just her bodyguard, I think talking to me was the most socializing she ever got.

My training with the Queen's bodyguard did not need to last for very long, and it was about two months until I started working full-time. I ate dinner with her family and walked around with Zelda for much longer every day.

I got paid well and my job was nice, so I was content for a while, and so was she, it seemed.

Yet in the back of my mind, something was looming like a shadow. I wondered when the day would come that I had to fight for her life.

* * *

_I'm praying this chapter didn't seem flat to you all; I'm sure you understand that expositions can be somewhat exhausting to write, or in my case, to redesign from a poorly written draft from over a year ago. Thanks for your read!_

_Also, I apologize for my line breaks between scenes- my traditional "***" between paragraphs isn't saving onto my fanfic document for whatever reason._


End file.
